idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips, Tricks, and Help
[Feel free to add any information & tips that can help!] Strategy Tricks (Click the title to view the tricks) Devo Trick ---- * When using the Devourer. Once you have leveled up your Devo to a high level, and you are ready to Combo: Use the Right click on all the Activated Upgrades for Passive Spell Shards in order to slow down the Devo's rate to eat shards. This will allow you to use all your spells, while having a High Level Devo & without all your Casts being eaten. -evangelion222 Shards for Void Radiance ---- * Before using a combo for profit. Use all Autoclick based Summoning Spells for spell shards to keep & going, so that you can get some more Void Mana. -evangelion222 Long Runs for Achievements ---- * If you're planning to do runs for achievements that take 3+ days, see if there are multiple such achievements you can get in the same run =P -Alphanos Spell Canceling / Swap Stacking ---- * You can cancel Spells that are active and recast them to increase their cast count, as long as you have the Spell Shards & Charges to do so. ('''locked in Challenges')'' * This is great for Persistent Spells, Accumulated Spells, and for getting the Devourer with . * You can set 2 presets where 1 has the spell, and the other doesn't. Swap between the two sets using the hotkeys (Z or Y + preset#) while clicking the spell every swap to spam the spell very quickly. * In Challenges, although you are prevented from canceling spells to increase their cast count, you can undo a spell-cast by saving and reloading your game. When your game re-loads, the spell won't be active anymore (allowing you to swap it off your spell bar), but the game also won't count it as having been cast (for the purposes of accumulation, progress toward Challenge goals, special Challenge rules, etc.) -Xyleninja + ---- Full Bursting Combos A True Bursting Combo should include: * As much Void Mana as you can achieve. * A Mana Rewarding Spell, typically or a better Evocation Spell. (Druid uses his best Summoning Spell instead.) * As many Incantation Spells as you can fit, while switching out weaker ones for stronger ones. * Filling all necessary Spells with enough Spell Shards * You should be in Idle Mode for the highest Profit (Priority!!! No matter what Class or Level! Unless you're using Umbramancer, then clicking out of idle is most profitable.) * Correctly filled Attributes , to better enhance your combo (Wisdom is not the greatest of ideas, as it doesn't give a real bonus to profit. More casts does not mean more profit.) * You can also use a Market Buff, which you can get with 50 Insight at a 1% chance for 5 Minutes. With all that combined together, let out your burst. (You can also set up a Spell Set specifically for your Burst & Set up(s), to help you Burst & Combo faster) ---- Starting with Spellhound When you start a new run, especially for Mid-Game players & Above: * Equip Spellhound as your first pet (instead of equipping your burst/setup pet). This will help you fill all of your spells, and get a head start in making Mysteries. -evangelion222 Use the Homunculus! ---- '' Note* After you have a decent amount of Mysteries, you should start relying on the Homunculus to help push you further into the game. His ability to create sources, that are x10 your Overall Mana Collected, can be a powerful tool, so use it! It will boost up your power & allow you to catch up to your previous run that much faster, and ensure that you will can a Profit! '' * When you first start a run, DON'T BUY ANY Sources! Click until you can use so that you can boost up. Depending on what Class you are about to go to, ONLY BUY THOSE SOURCES, Nothing Else! ** (Ex: If you are going to the Prodigy; then you would want to only buy Mana Gems for bursting & Nexi // Ley Apexes for his specialized spell ) * Equip the Spellhound and start firing off some spells to level him up, and switch to your desired Class, and fill up all of the Spells. * Then, equip the Homunculus, and let him Only Build Up those specific sources for you. * Once he is done, switch to your desired Pet, and play as you normally would. ---- Void Radiance Trick ---- *Get long lasting void entities into the traps via / and then switching that slot to - the entities will stay for long (number in seconds under stats - more - '("Shift + S")' entities life time ) based on the lure but you can "harvest" them with radiance. That's an extra spell slot compared to the lure - automation combo players get used to in the beginning. That is useful for longer lasting combos like Arcanist or Druid but under "once and recharge" like Prodigy it´d be better to top up on void mana by setting up like above but collect the entities once you reach the void equilibrium and switch the radiance for another incantation. -Unentschieden Item Bootstrap Trick ---- *In v0.81 (someone please edit this out if it's changed in a future revision), certain items that grant increased attributes can be used to satisfy their own attribute requirements (or those of other items). *As an example, consider : It requires 50 Intelligence and 50 Insight, but grants 40 Insight. If you allocate 50 Intelligence and 10 Insight, and equip these boots, they will have no effect. However, if you then change your pet to Geode, and level it to a point where it grants 40 Insight, the boots' bonus will become enabled and you will gain another 40 Insight. From there, you may switch to any pet and keep your bonus from the Legacy boots. -Tensuun ---- Help & Tips Idle Wizard has a great sense of learn as you go and don't look back, which is great in the gaming perspective as you unlock and create a world in your own head and trying to decipher what everything means. But, as a new player, it can get very intimidating when you don't know what to do nor how to do it. So, here are some wonderful tips that should help you: 1) There is a Tutorial! Found on the Help Page ("H") which gives a Secret, and has valuable information that you've wanted to know. 2) The Settings ''("C")'' has amazing things: * Shard Drop - turns off the Spell Shards (blue runes) that come off of the orb when clicked * Saving: There are two main types of saving, the Cloud and Export/Import. ** The Cloud saves information to your window, but is restricted to wifi & server connection. ** The Export gives you a strand of code, put it into a Notepad and save it. You can Import that information into the game to open up right where you left off. *** Always Export before going offline! ** The saves are all time stamped with the information, so you will receive all the stuff that you missed while offline. You can also send the information to open the game on another computer or tab, giving you ease of mind to experiment without worrying too much about losing all the progress that you've made within your actual game. * Hero Quotes can be turned off, especially when they can talk too much * Number Display can be changed to Scientific Notation (e.g.: 1e10 is 10 Billion), Highly recommended* * Floating Numbers allows you to physically see most of the numbers & everything that is going on; Mana gained from clicking the orb, auto-clicking summons & pets influence, Critical click confirmation, as well as the handy ability to see how most Spell Shards are distributed, and Void mana gained per entity, as well as a few other cool tips. 3) Hovering over almost anything will give you a lot of information. If you have a question, Hover first. 4) Unlocking & Equipping - After you unlock something, equip it. Then you will only have to meet the level requirement to use it again, this works for both Classes and Pets. * Example*: Prodigy requires: Level 30, 4 Hours of Gameplay (in one run), 300 Nexus, and 150 Upgrades, While being an Apprentice. After you complete all the requirements and have become the Prodigy, you will only need to be a Level 30 Apprentice to use the Prodigy again. * Note* A good strategy is: Play a normal run, and right before you Exile, equip any new pets that you unlocked during the run, it will save you time later when you actually want to use it. 5) Hotkeys! Almost everything has a hotkey, or shortcut to get around (All of which are found in the Help Menu "H") 6) "More" Information Boxes ' * More Statistics Page ("Shift + S") has so much valuable information: Mana collection, Clicks & Criticals, Void Entity duration (especially for combos), Class/Pet information & Experience gain, Idle Mode bonus, Run time & Overall time played, Math, and so much more. * More Achievements Page ("Shift + A") ''has so much information on all Achievements, from: Achievement points, how to get it more, which ones you already how, how many there are, and provides the mysterious ''Secret'' page. * Activated Upgrades shows all Upgrades that you've bought, and what they do. It is very helpful for determining math and how beneficial Golem will be. '''7) Attributes! Can be reset upon Each Exile for free, as long as you mark the box. The "Free Reset" for Attributes, found on the Attribute page, is for a one time use (mainly for changing your Attributes mid-run), but you can buy more within the Market ("M"). Also, don't freak out about the timer for the next attribute being completely outrageous as: The Attribute Timer changes depending on 1Previous timed Attributes, the 2Hero's Level, and the overall 3Mysteries earned. 8) Refreshing your page can fix a lot of technical issues, including; fixing the displays, updating numbers, receiving some uncollected Achievements, fixing some offline problems/errors, as well as updating the playfab server system, Kongregate chat, and the Idle Wizard game. Just make sure to Save, or Export, before you do. 9) Challenges! are a great resource to the game, with many benefits and rewards. Most challenges can be completed right after you unlock them, though some challenges (especially those with timers) are easier done with more Mysteries & Attribute points. 10) Experiment! :D - Demigod100 // Aparthax*Almighty -| Category:Strategy Category:Demi Guides Category:Guide